


SCP-####

by Shonen_Ataca



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonen_Ataca/pseuds/Shonen_Ataca
Summary: This is a scp file that I myself made, but it couldn't go on public to the site. So, I instead placed the knowledge here! Make good use of this text creators and people looking for inspirations!Exelcior!





	SCP-####

Object class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-#### need to be in a cell which 1/4 of the containment have a distinct color, which are: white, black, yellow and red. Each of those parts need certain "entertainments" for the creature. The white part needs: A small television; a gaming device with action based games connected on the television (above from 1990 is recommended); books with fictional stories and a sketchbook. The black part needs: a bed; a music device; headphones and high-level puzzles or high-level mathematics problems constantly (two at a day is recommended). The yellow part needs: nothing (no interaction with the creature in the yellow part is required). The red part needs: a 20 mm cell of strong metal with one door with password as the entrance and exit, no windows or any source of view of outside of the cell is required.

Description: SCP-#### it's a entity that reassemble a male human being with no face with four different personalities. Every time that a personality takes control, the body changes color, which are: white, black, yellow and red. Each personality stay only in the part of the containment with the matching color. The SCP-#### different personalities have names. The white personality is "Young", the black personality is "Goal", the yellow personality is "The one with everything" and the red personality is "The Beast".

It seems that the Young and the Goal have fear of The Beast, only The one with everything have some kind of interest of The Beast among them all. The Young personality is of a 15 year old nerd boy, always showing happiness and joy no matter what, only show sadness when The Beast is about to take control. The Goal personality it's a genius, always showing depression and pessimist, but with a gigantic intellect of 1241 IQ. The one with everything show no emotions, only levitates in his part of the containment. The Beast is a uncontrollable animal, that's the reason why the containment have a cell inside. The Beast have a non ending rage, always punching the cell.

The SCP-#### Young, Goal and The one with everything seems to be able to teleport. Those three teleported to inside the cell for liberate The Beast and when some other personality take the control, it simply go to there respective place. Not just that, the Young and Goal sometimes spawns from nowhere a item that they wanted. The one with everything may have this ability too, but no use was recorded.

The entity simply had spawn from nowhere to the SCP Foundation cafeteria when some guards where taking a lunch. Those guards run from the entity when they say him, only to come back with a army. The personality Goal just said: Can I just go to my containment please? The entity was lead by one of the guards when the rest was behind it, prepared to shot. When the entity was almost inside the containment, he carefully said what he need and if something was not into place, he would send the building into flames.


End file.
